


where don't matter, as long as we're going somewhere together

by thelastpoisonapple



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Non-Supernatural AU, Pianist AU, Pokemon AU, collection, next door neighbors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpoisonapple/pseuds/thelastpoisonapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of AU shorts. hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokemon trainers that cross paths and end up traveling together AU

When the blonde trainer had challenged you, along the way to Fortree City, you hadn’t thought much of it. You had accepted because the extra money would be useful and it would be rude not to and you were raised with better travelling etiquette than that.

You beat her, of course, but it was a narrow fight. The narrowest you’ve had since you started out. You’d both had six pokemon on you, but it wasn’t advisable to wear out all of them when you weren’t within walking distance of a Pokemon Center and you’d settled for a four-on-four match. You’d barely managed to knock out her last pokemon, a Vibrava, with an Ice Beam from your Gyarados, and even then you’d gotten lucky with the type matchup. _Holy crap that was amazing I’ve never had a battle that exciting before and I’ve been travelling for months,_ the trainer gushes, and despite her loss her face is lit up like a Plusle.

You shrug like it was nothing even though the blood is still rushing through your veins and this is adrenaline like you’ve never known it before. _You were good, too,_ you say, which is an understatement and you know it. The unassuming trainer who’s currently tending to her injured pokemon blew you away with her careful strategy and her pokemon’s precise movements. You reach up and rub her Camerupt behind its ears. _Your pokemon are incredible._

Her smile becomes impossibly wider. _Thanks! We’ve been working hard,_ she says, and this girl is obviously one of those hard-headed ones who believe anything is possible with the right amount of hard work and effort and you used to scoff at these people but now you’re not sure you should because it’s clearly working for her. You hand her a full restore and your Crobat and Lairon are actually _sniggering_ , the ungrateful twats. After she heals her pokemon, she sticks out her hand. _Laura Hollis. It’s a pleasure to meet you._

 _Carmilla,_ you offer, giving her hand a firm shake. You don’t supply a last name because it’s not one you’re particularly proud of –your mother has done, and is doing, some truly messed up things and you hate being associated with them. _Are you heading up to Fortree, cupcake?_

 _Yup._ She grins. _Are you going there too? We could travel together, if you’d like?_

 _That would be nice._ Your pokemon are not-so-subtly nudging each other and ugh, you’ll have to sort them out later. For now, you’ve got the company of one Laura Hollis to enjoy; Fortree City is only a few days away and you plan on making the best of the time.

Making the best of the time apparently includes helping Laura when she sees the Weather Institute is under siege by Team Aqua. You tell yourself you’re doing it to screw with Mother, and because they’ve inconsiderately blocked the bridge you need to cross to get to Fortree and that won’t do, will it? Normally you keep out of Team Aqua’s way –most of them know your name, and some know your face; if you told them to let you through they’d do it and that’s how you’ve gotten through your journey without any disturbance from them, but Laura has something against them (as anyone should) and you belatedly realize that this is the Laura who has been actively opposing your mother’s underlings everywhere. You tell yourself that this isn’t the kind of thing you should get mixed up in, that it’s the kind of thing you’d left home to not get mixed up in, but you take one look at Laura’s face which is a mistake because it’s pleading and hopeful and she looks like she believes in you, and you agree to do it. Mother won’t be happy when she hears about it, but you try not to linger on that.

Shelly looks at you like she’s hurt, and that kind of stings because she was like an aunt to you for years. You’d been close once, but after you started realizing what Team Aqua was really after, you’d distanced yourself from anyone in it. Nevertheless, you take her Sharpedo down easily and the goons pack up and leave. Laura is ecstatic at the victory; you’re not sure what to feel.

By the end of the day, you reach Fortree City, which is where you and Laura part. Laura wears her heart on her sleeve and her disappointment is almost tangible. _So, I guess this is it,_ she says.

It’s wrong on so many levels –Arceus, the girl doesn’t even know who you really are –but you tell her, _you know, it doesn’t have to be. We’re both taking the gym challenge –we could go all the way together._

Her face lights up and you’re struck again by how pretty she is. _You wouldn’t mind?_

 _I suggested it, cupcake,_ you point out, and suddenly she’s tackling you and you barely manage to keep upright and her arms around you are squeezing so tightly and _Cupcake, I_ _can’t breathe._

She giggles and lets you go, only to take your hand and start running in the direction of the Pokemon Center. _Come on, if we don’t hurry they might run out of rooms._

You shake your head, but let her lead you, wondering all the while what you’ve gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my writing project for the year! This will be a collection of hollstein AU shorts. Tentatively the plan is to update every sunday morning (i'm in GMT+8), but realistically some weeks I won't be able to because of exams and schoolwork etc.
> 
> Anyway I'm very excited about this and hope that you enjoy it too! If you want to drop me an AU prompt you can drop me an ask on tumblr (http://caramelcoffee-x-cinnamontea.tumblr.com). I'm also taking AU prompts for Korrasami.


	2. I’m home alone but I really wanted this jar of pickles opened so I went next door to ask you to open the jar for me au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regular people doing regular things being regular next door neighbours au.

The jar sits calmly on the table, mocking you.

You’ve been at war with it for the past hour; it’s now past midnight and you would concede defeat if you didn’t want the pickles as desperately as you do. You had nursed a craving for a peanut butter and pickles sandwich pretty much from the moment you'd walked into the newspaper’s building this morning, and you weren’t going to go to bed without one.

So you pick up the jar and you head out into the corridor, walking down to the next door. It’s late, yes, but you’re hoping it’s not late enough that you’ll be disturbing someone’s sleep. You can’t remember ever seeing your next door neighbour, and you know being _the-girl-who-asked-you-to-open-the-pickle-jar-late-at-night_ isn’t the best first impression to make, but you’re desperate and that desperation pushes you to knock on the door.

For a moment after your neighbour opens it, rubbing her eyes sleepily, you forget how to breathe. She’s slightly taller than you, with dark curly hair and a jawline that’s so sharp it could slice you in half. In other words, she’s gorgeous, and you do nothing but stare.

_Sweetheart, it’s twelve thirty,_ she says, and her voice makes your stomach do flips. _Who are you and_ _what do you want?_

Her question makes you remember that you’d come here for a reason. _Oh! Right, um, hi, I’m Laura from next door. I was wondering if you could open this for me._

You hand her the pickle jar, and she raises an eyebrow at it. _You woke me up for a pickle jar?_

_Um, yes?_ You offer her a sheepish grin. _I’ve been craving a peanut butter and pickles sandwich the whole day and I’ve spent an hour trying to open it. Would you like one? It’s really good!_

_Peanut butter and pickles? I’ll pass. That sounds disgusting._ She easily twists the lid open and hands it back to you.

You gape as you take the jar back. _Holy shit, you’re really strong. And are you sure? It’s actually really good._

_I’ll pass,_ she repeats. _Goodnight, cupcake._

She shuts the door, leaving you in the corridor with your jar of pickles but, you realize, without her name. That was kind of rude, but you did wake her up and she still opened your pickle jar, so you probably owed her one.

The next morning, you oversleep and end up running late for work. You grab the sandwiches you packed last night from the fridge and dash out, only pausing to knock on your neighbour’s door. You shove the sandwich in her very sleepy face and yell over your shoulder for her to try it as you dash off.

When you come back from work after an exhausting day, she sticks her head out of her door and catches you in the corridor. _It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever tasted,_ she tells you, and you grin and just refrain from telling her _I told you so._ She invites you in for dinner because _I accidentally ordered too much Chinese and even though they don’t taste that bad your sandwiches can’t be very nutritious._

You laugh and concede that, _no, they aren’t,_ and you ask for her name as you walk into her place. It’s _Carmilla_ , and you notice that her apartment is way classier than yours –everything is sleek and modern and it’s gorgeous, like her –but she’s also a total slob. There are clothes hanging over the back of everything and books strewn across the coffee table even though the bookshelf is, like, right there.

She notices you looking around. _Sorry, I didn’t have time to clean up,_ she says. _It’s been a busy week._

_It’s totally cool_ , you assure her, because it is. It’s her apartment and you like seeing bits of the person she is.

She tells you to make yourself at home in the living room, and clears her books by stacking them up and dumping the whole pile on the floor. Then she ducks into the kitchen and returns with several containers of Chinese. _I was starving but once the delivery boy got here I realized I couldn’t eat this much no matter how hungry I was,_ she explains, and you laugh because she has this way about her that makes you feel at ease.

Over the next week, you take turns eating at each other’s place after work, and when the weekend rolls around and Carmilla asks you out _on a proper date, cutie,_ you don’t have to think about it before you accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the pickle jar thing is something that would happen with them across multiple universes. also laura would totally eat weird sandwiches like peanut butter and pickles. i've never tried one but i'd kind of like to?


	3. my ex just invited me to their wedding and i need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which carmilla loves laura the only way she knows how -deeply -but laura is busy pining over danny.

_Cupcake, you’re drunk,_ you say, leaning away because as much as you want Laura, you don’t want her like this. _Why are we even here again?_

Just like that, Laura sighs and slumps over on the table. She’s an easily distracted kind of drunk, and you’re going to use that to keep the boundaries between you intact. You only just catch her answer because she talks into her arm and it comes out muffled. _Because Danny invited me and I didn’t want to look pathetic. It’s been years Carm why can’t I get over her it’s not fair she’s getting married to Kirsch and I’m still failing to get over her._

You know how she feels –you’ve spent years trying to get over Laura, too, and it’s not like you were ever together. Laura was your roommate in college, and you’d remained friends even after graduation. Sometimes you meet up for lunch, and sometimes you go over to her house and she comes over to yours. You’re not sure when it was that you fell for her, but it happened and Laura’s never picked up on it.

No, for as long as you’ve been pining over her, she’s been pining over Danny. Eventually the tall redhead had noticed Laura and you’d pretended to be as excited as you could be when they’d started dating. You’d thought that once they’d broken up, you might have some sort of chance, but Laura just fell back into pining over Danny.

And as much as you try to get her out of it, setting up dates for her and encouraging her to go out more, you sometimes just let her. It’s hard to compete with someone who has more presence than you do even when she’s not there.

 _We could do it,_ she says suddenly. She picks up her wine glass and downs it all. _We could date and get married and have really, really beautiful kids. You’d buy me roses and I’d even cook for you and I bet Danny would be jealous._

You shut your eyes because it hurts when Laura says these things without meaning them; all you’ve ever wanted since you met her is for her to mean it when she talks about using you as a rebound. A rebound that sounds domestic and romantic and everything you’re not, but everything you want, as long as it’s with her. _Laura._

 _I know, you know,_ she says.

She doesn’t continue and you know you’re going to regret asking because Laura is drunk and, yeah, it’s been a while since you’ve seen her drunk but you remember all too well how she’s a painfully _honest_ drunk. You ask anyway. _What do you know?_

 _I know you’re in love with me,_ she says, and her words are a punch that take all the wind out of your sails. _You should get out more. Date, you know? I wish I could give you what you want, but you should have more than me trying to get over Danny._

Even if you could speak through the lump in your throat, you’re not sure what you would say. The two of you sit at the table for a while longer before you rise, pulling her to her feet with you. _Come on, creampuff, let’s get you home._

The next morning Laura calls and you almost don’t answer it, until you remember the time you ignored all her calls and she started a search team. She tells you she doesn’t remember anything that happened past Danny’s wedding vows and you’re so relieved but you also feel betrayed because leave it to Laura to knot you up and walk away. You tell her she got drunk and you got her home and the aspirin’s on her kitchen counter, and when she asks, you make up some bullshit about her passing out really quickly. You think she sounds relieved to hear that and you resist the urge to lay it all on her because someone should be accountable for the way you feel right now, but you love her too much to do that.

You plead a headache and she lets you go, and you call in sick because all you can think about is Laura and how you’re always going to be stuck in this status quo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i meant for this to be really fluffy but it got away from me? one-sided pining over people is totally my whole life anyway.


	4. strangers who end up on the kiss cam at a sporting event au

And really, you’re totally there to watch Danny at her basketball game –the Summer Society is playing some team called the Panthers, though you’re not sure where they’re from –and she’s really one of the best on the court, but you find yourself spending a lot of time sneaking glances at the girl beside you.

LaFontaine and Perry don’t notice –they hardly notice anything when they’re together, anyway, and it’s sweet and you’re happy for them, but you’re also lonely because you haven’t had anything like that since you broke up with Danny six months ago. She was smart and funny and also interested in you, which was great, but she was protective to a fault, which was not so great. You were better off being friends than girlfriends, and it took her a while to see that but eventually she agreed.

It hadn’t been long after that when she’d jumped into seeing Kirsch, whom she’d always had a love-hate relationship with, and you are also happy for her, but that didn’t change the fact that it leaves you alone.

And since you’re still alone, you reason, you’re completely allowed to sneak glances at the really hot girl next to you.

She’s there with a guy, so maybe she isn’t alone like you are but hey, no one said you couldn’t look, right? It’s not like you’re going to try anything, even if she’s gorgeous. She has dark curls that frame her face and a jawline that could cut, and her eyes are dark and smoky and yes, she does look a little dangerous, but that’s somewhat negated by the way her fingers dance lightly on her lap, because she looks so bored. You even catch her complaining, multiple times, about why she’s even there.

You’re kind of startled when it’s halftime, because have you really been at the game for that long? You check the scoreboard and realize Danny’s team is losing by, like, three points, and when did that happen and why did you not realize it? Okay, the _why_ part of that question is easily answered –you were busy staring at the girl next to you. Not cool, Laura.

But then the crowd around you erupts and you’re so lost, because there’s nothing happening on the court, but then LaFontaine nudges you and points to the screen and _oh,_ because there you are on the kiss cam with the hot girl you’ve been staring at for the whole of the game so far. You turn to face her, and she’s looking at you, and it might be your imagination but she looks slightly less bored now. You’re going to tell her you don’t have to do it, really, but she scoots a bit closer to you and presses a light kiss to your lips. The crowd around you erupts, but you’re only aware of how soft her lips are and you kind of press back.

It’s over way too soon, but she doesn’t scoot away when you break apart, so you say, _hey._

 _Hey,_ she says back, and her mouth is curling upwards a little at the corner, and you kind of forget how to breathe, so it’s not very surprising when, after you glance down and realize she’s wearing a Panthers t-shirt, the first thing you say is _so you’re a giant black cat, huh?_

She laughs, and god, but you hope you have the chance to hear that laugh many, many times again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for inaccuracies i'm not from america/canada i have no idea how the kiss cam works, really


	5. orchestra player/pianist and concertgoer AU

You admit, classical music isn’t your thing. Your iPod has nine hundred and seventy-five songs, but it’s a lot of One Direction and Sia and Taylor Swift, and you have maybe _one_ song that’s classical. You’re only at this recital because you’re covering it for your newspaper –you’re currently doing a stint at the entertainment section –but still. Wow.

The music coming from the piano on stage must be some kind of magic, light, gentle notes that dance in the air mixed with heavier ones that storm through with a presence. Some pieces are playful, and others make your heart quiver with rage, sorrow, anticipation; you’ve never heard anything that’s made you feel this way before.

And as if that wasn’t enough, the pianist herself –Carmilla Karnstein –is gorgeous, her hair flowing down her back in soft curls and damn, her dress hugs her in just the right way. Her fingers are lithe and they drift across the piano nimbly; you catch yourself wondering what else she could do with them so you shake your head and try to stay focused on the music. It’s hard, though, because her music is fantastic in the most literal sense of the word and she’s so beautiful it’s taking your breath away and you’re so, so glad Danny, the editor, sent you to cover this event.

It’s over way too soon. In the absence of music, after the final piece has been performed and the audience has stopped clapping, you find it too quiet. But you pick yourself up and shake yourself out of it, because you have a job to do. You make your way backstage, slipping through the crowd with ease –you’re kind of small, and at times like this it really helps –and the security lets you through when you flash your pass and tell him you’ve got an interview scheduled.

One of the guards leads you to the room where you’ll be having the interview, and it suddenly hits you that you’re going to be alone with the gorgeous pianist you were having inappropriate thoughts about before. You barely hold back a groan, and your stomach is suddenly doing flips, which is new. You’re not usually nervous when you speak to people, but there’s a first time for everything, you suppose.

Carmilla Karnstein is already there, waiting for you, and if you thought she was gorgeous before she’s stunning now, up close. You realize she’s kind of small, too, and that makes you illogically happy because she’s a world famous pianist and you’re just a reporter and she’s probably done this, like, a million times, and nothing is going to come out of it. You’re sure of that.

But then she looks you up and down and runs a hand through her hair as she appraises you, and you’re not an idiot, you know when someone is trying to undress you with their eyes. You can feel the smile tugging at your lips, but really, you do have a job to do, so you clear your throat and say _hey._

_Hey,_ she says back, and you have to pause to collect yourself because her voice is low and sultry and it’s really not fair that someone could be this attractive.

During the interview, you learn a lot of things about Carmilla. You learn that she likes soy milk and Chokoa Crunch, and she’s from Austria, and the thing she likes best about Toronto is that it’s far away from her past and it’s helping her get over her ex-girlfriend. You keep it professional, but that tidbit of information might make you smile.

When it’s over, she takes your notepad and writes down her number in beautiful cursive. _Call me,_ she says, and yeah, that definitely makes you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread so if you find anything please let me know! in the meantime i'm going to find breakfast. ciao.


	6. I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laura likes cookies, and she might have a crush on the girl who works at the cookie store. going back every other day is a win-win situation.

_Two hundred grams of peanut butter and a hundred grams of chocolate chip, please,_ you tell the girl at the counter. You think she’s smirking as she scoops the cookies out, but she does that a lot, so you pay it no heed. Somehow she’s always on the job when you come by, and it makes you kind of happy because she’s really hot and you like seeing her. A lot. Kind of. At first you’d come just to get your cookie fix, but after a while you started coming more than you needed to because her voice is disarming, really, and you like it. You never mention anything about this to Carmilla –occasionally, she remembers to wear her nametag, and it suits her –because it’s just a crush, and she’s probably not interested anyway.

She hands you your order after weighing it out, and yes, she’s definitely smirking. _Are you sure this is enough?_ she asks, taking your money.

You’re kind of caught off guard because she’s never engaged you in actual conversation before, and you hope your response doesn’t make you sound like an idiot. _Sure it is. Why wouldn’t it be?_

 _You come here an awful lot, cupcake,_ she quips, and you know she’s totally judging you. _You must go through these pretty fast._

 _Shut up, I need these for my sanity,_ you retort, and you try not to cringe because that sounded a lot more intelligent in your head. _I’m a college student with three papers to write and not enough sugar for it._

 _If you say so._ She tears your receipt out of the printer and scribbles something on the back of it before she passes it to you with your change. _But if you’re coming so often because you can’t resist me, you should give me a call._

Your cheeks flush, and you stutter something about how it definitely _isn’t_ that before you walk away, cookies in one hand and the receipt and your change in the other. Her handwriting is cursive and slim, and it’s kind of beautiful, just like she is, so.

You pick up the phone and call her the next night.

She turns up for your date in a plain black t-shirt and leather pants, and she smells like the cookie store, which you like. She also brings a bag of peanut butter cookies, which you like even more.


	7. I’ve walked past this cafe 4 times because im hopelessly lost but gdi stop laughing at me au

You’re completely, utterly, and hopelessly lost.

It’s been, like, two hours, and you’re clutching at the slip of paper with LaFontaine’s new address written on it like it’s a lifeline. It’s all crumpled and worn now. Your phone is dead so you can’t bring up Google Maps or call LaFontaine or Perry like you should because you’re two hours late to their housewarming party now and wait a minute, haven’t you seen this café three times before?

Yeah, you definitely have. There’s no way you’d forget the cute girl manning the counter. The cute girl who is, in fact, totally laughing at you right now. You’re totally exhausted and your feet are killing you and this really cute girl is just sitting there laughing and you know she doesn’t care that you know because you’ve made eye contact and she’s just looking at you knowingly and she’s still laughing and _goddamnit stop laughing at me._

So you do the only thing there is to do – you storm over. The bell over the door chimes as you push through. _Hey. So. I’m really lost and my phone is dead and I was wondering if instead of laughing at me you could tell me where this is._

You slap the address down on the counter, and to her credit, she does stop laughing for, like, three seconds before she cracks up again. _Jesus, cupcake, you’ve circled this block four times and – it’s the apartment above this café._

You think she’s joking – no, you _hope_ she’s joking because she can’t be serious. But she totally is. _Go on, they’re upstairs,_ she tells you, nodding towards a door behind the counter, and honestly, couldn’t LaF have told you their new place was _above a café?_

You pause on the threshold of the door. _Wait, is this the café they own?_ you ask the girl, because you’ve just remembered something.

The girl just shrugs. It makes her hair kind of bounce and you’ve never seen curls like it. It’s mesmerizing, actually. _Yeah, why?_

 _Because that makes you their really hot employee and wow they weren’t joking._ The words leave your mouth before you can filter them and you slap your hand to your lips, mortified. You’ve always had a knack for getting yourself into stupid, embarrassing situations.

To your relief, the girl doesn’t seem offended, just amused, and she laughs again. _Well, cupcake, I’ll be here till late, so if you’re interested, you know where to find me._

You watch her as she licks her lips and god she’s so sexy and you kind of squeak out, _yeah, I do,_ before you dash through the door and up the stairs.

Her laugh follows you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was fun i might actually write more of this one in the future. it's kind of short because it's been a busy weekend and i've still got homework to do but it's cute enough, i hope.
> 
> my friend and i are also writing an original story! if you're interested, you can read it on my tumblr (caramelcoffee-x-cinnamontea.tumblr.com - look for the tag #chasingtimestory on my blog) or on wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/story/32814816-chasing-time) if you're interested! it's nothing much now but it's got time travel and magic and little bits of sci-fi and it's all pretty lighthearted and it will only get gayer, we promise.


	8. we’re assigned to this mission in which we have to pretend to be a married couple, but i’m actually really in love with you au (pt. i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of two

_Sixty-five days limit. Laura Hollis. 307 Silas Avenue._

Your boots scuff the bottom of the wall. You’re pretty sure you’ve worn out the carpet, but you turn around and pace in the other direction anyway.

_One bedroom, single bathroom. Kitchen. Living room. Takeout order._

_Wait a second, takeout order?_ You glance back down at your assignment and read the comment written in pencil at the bottom.

_What’s your favourite takeout order, by the way? I like pizza, but if you don’t, we can always order something else. We have to vary it though. Pizza every night can’t be healthy. –Laura Hollis._

_Fuck this,_ you think, giving up and heading to the kitchen. You need a drink if you’re going to deal with this godforsaken case.

* * *

_You’re what?_ You stared uncomprehendingly at Danny. _Undercover with some kid? I thought we’d established I do all my work alone._

 _Sorry,_ Danny replied, not looking like she’d meant it at all. _But we need someone to check out these murders without alerting the residents. Do your job and you’ll be out in a couple of weeks, tops. Here._ She handed you your mission brief. _Laura has already been notified and she’s assured me she’ll be as accommodating as possible._

You were all ready to argue, but upon hearing Danny’s words, you froze. _Laura Hollis?_

Danny looked confused for a moment. _Did I not mention that? Oh, silly me. You’re partnered with her on this assignment. She’s persistent and hardworking, so I figure you won’t have a problem with her, am I right?_

Yes, she was. Undercover with Laura Hollis. The thought alone made your stomach flip. _No trouble at all. Can I leave now?_

Danny waved you away. _Sure, go ahead. Check in with Laura, won’t you? It’s her first big undercover case._

You stormed out of the office so fast, you didn’t catch the sly grin slowly spreading across your superior’s face.

* * *

Day one of the assignment. You’re already certain it couldn’t have been worse.

Not only do you have a partner – and you never do partners – but your partner is Laura Hollis. Also known as a bright, blonde ball of sunshine and optimist extraordinaire. Who, it seems, never stops talking.

 _So, like, I was thinking, we should have a backstory, you know? Make it believable for if people ask about us._ Laura’s hands are almost flying everywhere. You know they would be if you weren’t in your car on the way to the job.

You know a lot about Laura Hollis, actually. On her first day, the tiny blonde had all but crashed into you on her way to Danny’s office, and you’d ended up in a small tangle of limbs. When you made eye contact, Laura had blushed and stammered out an apology, and you had surprised yourself (and everyone else) by not yelling at the newbie for not watching where she was going. Instead, you’d extracted herself from Laura and stood before offering Laura your hand to help her up.

Laura had smiled, and you had been a goner.

You didn’t have much in the way of professional interaction, because you hadn’t been about to change your policy of working alone just because there was some cute new girl working there. (Lies. You would have if Danny had tried to put you together, which she hadn’t until this assignment.) But you had noticed things about the blonde when she saw her around the office – like that she took her coffee with three sugars and a creamer, for instance, though she seemed to prefer a cup of hot chocolate if she wasn’t working into the night. Or that she spent her spare time reading Snape/Ron fanfiction (well, not just spare time, really; you had caught her reading once when you were both on the clock).

The list goes on, but you cut your thoughts off there. You feel like a stalker, but really, you’re just observant. (You tell yourself as much, anyway.)

Laura’s been rattling off while you’ve been lost in her thoughts. _So anyway, I thought I could be a journalist, you know, because that’s always something I wanted to do –_

You cut her off. _You probably shouldn’t be a journalist. People get suspicious of a journalist asking suspicious questions._

It’s the first thing you’ve said to Laura today – when you’d met in the office parking lot earlier on you hadn’t said anything at all, just waved your hand in some sort of half-assed greeting – and Laura, to your chagrin, looks like you’ve handed her the best present in Europe even though you’ve just shot her down. _She speaks!_

 _Of course I speak, cupcake,_ you drawl, as you pull into a parking lot next to the local Starbucks. _I’m going to get a coffee._

You leave before she has a chance to say anything, and she doesn’t follow you, so. You take the chance to be away from Laura Hollis to take a deep breath and centre yourself. _It’s just a girl,_ you repeat under your breath. _It’s just a girl, it’s just a girl, it’s just a girl. She’s just a girl._

By the time you return to the car, you’re confident you can handle this case. _Do your job and you’ll be out in a couple of weeks, tops,_ you remind yourself. You can do that, easy.

Except then Laura smiles at you because you’ve returned with a cup of hot chocolate for her – you hadn’t really thought about it at all when the barista had asked for your order – and your whole stomach flips. She takes a sip, and then smiles at you with all the sunshine on the planet. _Thanks, Agent Karnstein._

 _Creampuff, we’re going to be pretending we’re married,_ you tell her, as you buckle your seatbelt and put the car in drive. _Call me Carmilla._

* * *

You save your first report to your supervisor as _I hate you so much.docx_ and send it off before shutting your laptop.

 _The report’s done?_ Laura asks, looking over the kitchen counter at you. You’d agreed to take turns making the meals, and she’d wanted to start, so she’s currently making pizza, or something. She’d run out to the grocery store on the corner while you’d explored the building and introduced yourself to the neighbours on your floor.

 _Yeah,_ you tell her. All things considered, this is a great assignment, because Laura is an incredibly accommodating partner, but it’s also a personal hell, because it’s _Laura,_ and you’re going to make sure Danny knows it. Privately, though, you think she already does. Of course she’d pick up on how into the blonde agent you are. Everyone else seems to have, except for the blonde agent herself. _Do you need any help?_

You’re pretty sure if it was anyone else you were partnered with, you wouldn’t even offer, but you’re obviously a sucker. Laura, though, declines the offer. _I’m almost done,_ she says, opening a can of pineapple. _You can take a break._

Laura’d turned on the TV before she’d started on dinner earlier, and you consider changing the channel before you realize that she’s kind of paying attention to it – she glances up every few seconds, and chuckles occasionally – and change your mind. You file away the fact that Laura likes Glee, because of course she would. You then consider rooting through your bag for a book since your bag is just there – you’d taken one look around the house and proclaimed you were sleeping in the living room because no way you’re sharing a bed with Laura – but you find yourself curious about why Laura likes this show, anyway. You’d heard it was a trash dump.

 _Do you watch Glee, too?_ Laura asks. The attempt at conversation is sudden; aside from discussing the case, you still haven’t really talked to her. You wish you could say you’re surprised she hasn’t given up, but you’re really not.

 _No,_ you tell her. You could leave it at that, you suppose, but you notice she’s looking at you expectantly, so you add, _I don’t watch TV much._

After she sticks the pizza in the oven and sets a timer, she walks over and joins you on the couch. _It’s actually a really great show,_ she says. _Admittedly it gets really messy at times, but there’s a lot to love._

She launches into a spiel about the writing and ships and representation, and she’s so passionate you give up on watching the show to watch her. She only stops when the oven timer’s clear ring interrupts her. _It’s better than you probably think,_ she tells you, getting up. _It’s a great show._

You look back to the TV to see the tall blonde girl putting on a ring, and then she and the short brunette one are hugging and Laura’s taken her eyes off the oven for a second to watch them and she’s beaming like a proud mother. _Yeah,_ you agree. _Looks great._

Laura grins at you. _Told you so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was really sick last week and then the brittana wedding happened and i got really caught up in that because i ended up reading really long, really good brittana fanfic all weekend and stuff. hope the longer length of this one makes up for it, at least a little.
> 
> part two will be posted next week c: this is one i've been very excited to write.
> 
> also holy shit at fool's gold this week i think i died all over again


	9. we’re assigned to this mission in which we have to pretend to be a married couple, but i’m actually really in love with you au (pt. ii) T

There’s a barbeque party going on downstairs in the park near the apartment building, and Laura had insisted the two of you attend _just in case we get any clues. Besides, it’ll be fun!_

She had looked so excited, you hadn’t been able to say no. Agent Hollis takes her job seriously, yes, but there are certain things she just can’t stay away from, like parties and food, and this barbeque is a little bit of both.

You haven’t really made much progress with the case, because in spite of its pleasant appearances, this stupid apartment building is one of the least pleasant places you’ve ever stayed in, and that includes cheap motels and abandoned alleys from your teenage days. All due credit for this goes to your neighbours, because they’re generally the most stuck up snobs you’ve ever seen and their idea of _anything suspicious_ amounts to things like _well, I’ve noticed Kirsch from apartment 218 doesn’t buy his groceries from the organic grocer, which is so strange, because it’s not like he can’t afford it._

On your part, your reports to Danny have gotten increasingly more aggressive; the last one you wrote, you saved as _Day 19 of this terrible, godforsaken assignment and I still hate you so much. Did you know Laura really loves jellybeans.docx._

Laura, though, likes the assignment. She loves poking her nose into other people’s business and living in a pretty decent apartment with cable and a HD TV she can hook her laptop up to. In the nineteen days you’ve been working with her, you’ve watched one whole season of Glee, and then some, just because Laura asks you to. The books in your bag have gone mostly untouched, save for when Laura’s out grabbing groceries or takeout. Because you’d never watch Glee on your own without being asked. No way.

She also, for some reason you can’t fathom, likes working with you. She tells you as much, and she says it’s _your cooking skills_ , but that can’t be right because you aren’t that great a cook. You don’t press it, though, because that isn’t territory you think you should be pressing when you’re on an assignment. You think Laura always looks disappointed when you change the subject, but you’re probably just seeing what you want to see.

No, you don’t always see what you want to see – you notice the glint of metal three seconds too late. If you had been more alert, you would have noticed it in time to get Laura safely out of the way, but you hadn’t been, and you’re going to pay the price for it because there’s only one thing left to do – you shove Laura out of the way, and the poker sinks into your stomach instead. You cringe, but you still somehow whip out your gun and you tell whoever the fuck it is _don’t you dare move_ and it turns out to be Will from three apartments down.

You briefly flashback to a couple of days ago when Laura had come home from the grocery store all upbeat because she’d been talking to fucking Will here and she thought she might have gotten a lead that she wouldn’t share with you _until I’m surer. I could be all excited over nothing._

You really hope she was excited over nothing because if she’d suspected Will and not done anything, you’re going to rip her a new one. After you get the poker out of your stomach.

Will and you are so intent on each other, neither of you notices Laura sneaking up from behind Will until she brings a brick down on his head. He crumples to the ground and you think you’re getting kind of woozy too, which Laura seems to realize because then she’s by your side and _Holy hell, Carm, stay with me, okay? Just – stay with me there’s an ambulance on the way stay with me don’t you dare leave me okay –_

Everything fades to black.

* * *

When you wake up, you’re met with blinding white light and you briefly entertain the thought that you might be dead.

But then your eyes find Laura, sitting nervously by your bed, and the moment you turn your head towards her she jumps out of her seat and reaches for a glass on the bedside. _Oh my god, you’re awake – I bet you’re thirsty. Have a drink and I’ll call the doctor. Will has been arrested, by the way, he’s in lockup now but I’ll tell you more about that after I get the doctor, okay?_

She helps you steady the glass as you bring it to your mouth, and when you nod at her she dashes out from the room. You take the time alone to assess yourself. There’s gauze wrapped around your stomach, and you remember you got stabbed by a poker, and there are a couple of scrapes on your arms you’re not sure how you got, but you’re mostly okay, you think. Laura returns with the doctor in a couple of minutes and he tells you that you were lucky, that the poker missed anything vital, that they’d managed to get the bleeding under control without complications arising. You nod in acknowledgement and the doctor leaves you and Laura alone.

Laura sits down next to your bed. _Hey,_ she says.

 _Hey,_ you return.

_So I know you didn’t do any of that for me but –_

You don’t even let her finish. _Of course I did it for you._

She looks like she doesn’t believe you; for a while both of you silently watch each other.

Then – _Would you like to do dinner? Sometime? After you’re out? Or a Glee marathon? Danny said you’re given paid leave until you’re all better, and I, um, might have taken two weeks off to take care of you. Danny was strangely okay with it, and all, so._

You laugh, because of course Danny was, but then wince when it hurts your stomach. _That sounds great, cutie._

Laura lights up like a Christmas tree. _Great!_ She grins, and you feel like you’ve handed her the world.

All things considered, that’s a pretty good thing to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late - exams start on Friday and I've just fallen sick so I've been doing a lot of sleeping. Not entirely happy with it, but I hope it's better than nothing.
> 
> If you haven't already, please consider checking out the story me and my friend are writing over at wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/32814816-chasing-time
> 
> we're really excited about this story and we hope there will be people who get excited about it with us too c:

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at caramelcoffee-x-cinnamontea.tumblr.com


End file.
